La Alianza de los Hechiceros
by Sexy Viper
Summary: Es la época del auge del Dark Lord. No quedan más salida que buscar aliados y ese es el propósito de Remus y Sirius.Pero en su búsqueda de soluciones solo encontrarán más problemas... y más romances. Dejen reviews!
1. Chaper 1

LADLE  
  
Una mancha carmín ensució la blanca nieve. Jadeando por el cansancio y la cantidad de sangre perdida, la chica de cabellos azabaches se apoyó sobre el frío muro de roca. Su saco de cuero estaba duro por los coágulos, y su camisa se teñía de color rojo intenso en varias zonas. Su respiración era irregular y dolorosa. El frío le penetraba los pulmones haciéndolos doler intensamente. Su vista estaba enturbiada en parte por la neblina y en parte por la gran cantidad de sangre perdida. Sin embargo, estaba atenta a cualquier indicio de presencia que le representase peligro.   
  
Pese a su estado lamentable, la chica avanzó por la callejuela haciendo retumbar los tacos de sus botas sobre el suelo helado.   
  
Desde el otro lado alcanzó oír unas voces conocidas.   
  
- ¡Ahí va!, ¡Atrápenla!  
  
La chica ni se molestó en girar. Con las pocas fuerzas que le restaban se incorporó lo mejor que pudo y se lanzó a correr lo más rápido que sus piernas le dieron. Con las extremidades entumecidas por la helada y la incomodidad de sus ropas apretadas, la joven trepó por una cerca y continuó con su huida ganando distancia contra sus cazadores. La chica arribó a un callejón más oscuro y abandonado que el otro. Optó por dar la vuelta a la esquina pero cuando lo estaba intentando se topó con una sólida figura y cayó de bruces al suelo. Su agitación era fuerte y su vista se nublaba con rapidez. Desde sus espaldas se podían oír las voces que segundos antes la perseguían. Sin poder soportarlo más la joven se desmayó.  
  
CAPITULO PRIMERO: LA MUCHACHA EXTRAVIADA.  
  
"América. Extraño lugar" se dijo Sirius Black mientras acomodaba la varita en su cinturón de cuero. Aquella noche era fría y glacial. Él y Remus Lupin se encontraban abordando una misión en el continente americano, lejos de su familia y costumbres. Aspiró el aire de aquel lugar. Extrañaba la pureza de Inglaterra, sus verdes paisajes, sus montañas y sus mujeres... las americanas eran complicadas. Sirius meneó la cabeza. En ese instante entró su compañero a la habitación.  
  
- Carta de James -anunció. Sirius se acercó.  
  
- ¿Qué dice? -preguntó sirviéndose una botella de cerveza del bar.  
  
- Lo de siempre. Caídas, secuestros, revueltos... -Remus bufó. Día tras día era la misma historia. Lord Voldemort se alzaba cada vez más rápido y ellos eran insuficientes. Para eso estaban allí. Para convencer a más y más brujas y magos a unirse a la Orden del Fénix. Pero debían ser cautelosos.  
  
- Aún nadie ha respondido a nuestras llamadas -se lamentó el licántropo para sí.  
  
- No te preocupes Moony -lo alentó el otro- ya lo conseguiremos. De eso estoy seguro -y tomó otro sorbo de la botella.  
  
- Si sigues tratándote de encamar con cada muchacha maga que conocemos, dudo mucho que nos presten su ayuda -lo sermoneó su compañero.  
  
- ¡¡Bah!!, si eso hay que hacer. ¡Enamorarlas!. Así nos siguen a Inglaterra -terminó Black. Remus arqueó una ceja- Ese es tu problema Moony. Deberías usar tus encantos lobunos para conseguir adeptas.  
  
Remus estuvo a punto de decir algo acerca de eso de "encantos lobunos" cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Fulminó a Sirius con la mirada dando a entender que rezaba por que quién estaba del otro lado del cuarto no haya escuchado nada. Luego abrió la puerta.  
  
Una joven delgada, de cabellos castaños, alborotados y medio enrulados, lindo pero pálido rostro y ojos miel, los saludó. Remus la hizo pasar. Sirius observó a la chica casi sin pestañear.  
  
-Soy Jezabel Wordsworth. Trabajo en el Departamento de Seguridad Social de la localidad de Bernal - miró a los dos brujos incesantemente y luego continuó- pero soy bruja y puedo ayudarlos.  
  
Ambos hombres abrieron la boca de la sorpresa. ¡al fin alguien respondía a sus llamados!.  
  
-Soy Remus Lupin, un placer -se presentó- y él es Sirius Black.  
  
Sirius saludó algo cohibido con un gesto hostil pero encantador. Jezabel no se musitó.   
  
-Tengo que llevarlos a Buenos Aires. Allí está la mayoría de la Comunidad. No somos muchos, pero estamos impacientes por responder a su llamado.   
  
-Me alegro mucho -declaró Remus sonriendo ampliamente- ¿Cuándo podemos marchar?  
  
-Ahora mismo si lo desean -contestó la bruja respondiendo a la sonrisa con otra más.   
  
Remus miró a su amigo quien asintió con la cabeza, puesto que no podía pronunciar palabra alguna. Sirius se incorporó, miró más intensamente a Jezabel, y los tres se acercaron a la chimenea. La joven comenzaba a incomodarse frente a la incesante mirada del otro muchacho. Pero no estaba allí para ello; así que decidió ignorarlo, y continuar con su misión.  
  
-¿Polvos flu? -preguntó el licántropo.  
  
-Aquí no habrá problemas -sentenció la muchacha y acto seguido desapareció del lugar al grito de "¡Baronía Queensburry!".   
  
La chica de cabellos azabaches se despertó. Le dolía la cabeza y se sentía mareada. Podía interpretar que tenía fiebre y que aquel sitio no era su casa. Miró a ambos lados decidida a huir cuando una voz la sacudió.  
  
-¿Así pagarás a quien te salvó la vida?   
  
La joven se volteó. Aquella voz era fría y cortante. También demostraba convicción y rudeza. Frente a ella tenía a un hombre de unos veinte años, de cabellos negros por el hombro, y tez blancuzca. Su porte era imponente y vestía de negro. El joven hombre se sentó en la silla más próxima y comenzó a beber su café.  
  
-¿Quién eres? -preguntó la muchacha simulando falsa tranquilidad.  
  
-No te importa -declaró él. La chica se molestó.  
  
-Bueno, pensaba que antes de irme debería saber quién fue el intrépido que arriesgó su cuello por salvarme. En caso de tener que pagar la deuda, por supuesto...  
  
El joven la observó. Era extremadamente hermosa. Su cabello caía como una lluvia azabache por sus hombros. Sus ojos eran verdes casi celestes o tal vez grises... eran extraños. Su piel tenía un tinte algo moreno pero seguía siendo clara. Sus labios eran naturalmente rojizos y estaban delicadamente curvados. La chica se movió con impaciencia. Parecía notar la inquisidora mirada de él.  
  
-¿Cómo te llamas? -preguntó ahora él. Ella sabía que no podría decirle su verdadero nombre aún, pues, no sabía quién era él, ni que relación tenía con el Gobierno inglés o el Ministerio de Magia.  
  
-Soy... Melissa McGregor -anunció. El joven muchacho la observó con recelo.  
  
-Severus Snape -se presentó él. Ella se tranquilizó. Parecía que él no notó que mintió con su identidad... aunque esa mirada... ¡Pero no podía decir quién es!. Aunque él fuese tan...  
  
-¿Quiénes eran los que te perseguían? -continuó interrogando mientras se servía más café.  
  
-Ehhh... bueno... eran... -Melissa intentaba crear una mentira rápida y creíble para venderle a aquel hombre, sin embargo no le salía nada.  
  
-¿Si? -apresuró Severus alzando sus cejas con sensualidad (Yesi:DEJATE DE JODER!!!Viper: YESIKA DEJA DE METERTE EN EL FIC!!!! ¬¬). Melissa no conseguía pronunciar palabra pues su entera atención estaba posada sobre la boca de aquel misterioso hombre.  
  
-Ladrones -concluyó finalmente.  
  
-¿Ladrones?, pero estabas en muy mal estado...  
  
Melissa cortó la penetrante mirada para observarse a ella misma. Desde que despertó no notó que sus heridas habían curado. Se sorprendió por lo sucedido.  
  
-Yo te curé -explicó Snape antes de que ella preguntase- si no lo hacía ibas a morir.  
  
Melissa se ruborizó. Ese hombre la había visto en ropa interior. ¿La habría tocado?. Lo miró a la cara. No tenía cara de pervertido. En cambio tenía unos hombros tan anchos que...  
  
-Gracias -dijo tratándose de quitar esos pensamientos de su mente.  
  
-Bien. Me lo podrías pagar diciéndome la verdad. ¿Quiénes eran esos tipos y qué querían contigo? - volvió a preguntar Snape ahora acercándose a la muchacha con cautela. No quería que se le escapase. Era demasiado... encantadora. Melissa tragó saliva.  
  
-Ladrones a quienes le debía mucho dinero y decidieron pagarlo con mi cabeza -explicó.  
  
Severus estuvo a punto de replicar algo en contra cuando un fuerte dolor en su antebrazo lo hizo detenerse. Miró a la chica con rudeza y acto seguido desapareció del lugar. Melissa suspiró aliviada y se acostó nuevamente en la cama.   
  
Jezabel llegó junto a los dos magos a una casa amplia y alejada de toda civilización. Era la baronía Queensburry.  
  
Cuando hubieron entrado en el lugar, unos cuantos brujos y brujas los recibieron con entusiasmo.   
  
-¡Bienvenidos a casa! -los saludó una chica baja y media rellenita, de cabellos castaños claros y mirada dulce - Soy Ellyanne Littrell, un placer.  
  
-Sirius Black y Remus Lupin -los presentó Jezabel inmediatamente. Los chicos saludaron.  
  
-Supongo que Belz les habrá explicado. ¿Quieren comer algo?, ¿Tomar?  
  
-No gracias -respondió Lupin con su característica caballerosidad. A Ellyl se le encendieron las mejillas.   
  
-¡Belz! -gritó otra chica desde el rellano de una escalera de roble. La muchacha era baja y tenía el pelo oscuro. Corrió hasta la chica y la abrazó hasta poner totalmente colorada a Jezabel. Sirius observaba la escena muy divertido.  
  
-Ya Tab...  
  
-¡No sabes lo preocupada que estaba!, ¡Tantos ataques!, ¡Si ahora te pasase a vos!  
  
Jezabel la miró con el ceño fruncido.  
  
-Tabatha, Ireth NO está muerta. Esta hecha de una madera diferente. Esos asesinos no le hicieron nada. No sigas con eso.  
  
-¡Ah Jezabel!, como quisiera hacerte caso. Pero el periódico lo dijo. Encontraron el cadáver. Era ella. En Inglaterra, donde huyó.  
  
-¡Por Dios! -vociferó la muchacha- el cuerpo estaba tan destrozado que era irreconocible. Solo porque ella estaba desaparecida dieron a entender que era ella. Tab, Ireth no está muerta, entiéndelo.  
  
Tabatha estaba por agregar algo más pero prefirió callarse. No quería insistir en el tema. Jezabel lo agradeció.  
  
-Oh... lo siento, no me presenté: Tabatha Irons -se introdujo la chica estrechando las manos de ambos hombres.  
  
-¿Son amigas de la chica desaparecida? -preguntó Lupin mientras miraba a Tabatha. Jezabel se alegró que llamaran a su amiga "desaparecida". Ultimamente todos la daban por muerta.  
  
-Si -respondió Ellyl- Ireth pertenecía a este grupo. LADLH.   
  
- ¿¡LA-de quién!? -se mofó Sirius. Jezabel alzó los ojos algo irritada.  
  
- La Alianza De Las Hechiceras -explicó Ellyanne conteniendo la risa.  
  
-Ya veo... ¿Son todas mujeres? -volvió a preguntar Remus.  
  
-La mayoría -respondió Belz. Sirius le enseñó una amplia sonrisa.  
  
En ese mismo instante apareció otra chica -también castaña muy clara y ojos marrones- junto con cuatro chicos más.  
  
- Ella es Marinne Prescott -se apresuró a decir Ellyl- y los guardaespaldas son Frederick Climpton, Scott Simons, Christian Freymeer y Neil Harvery.   
  
- Hola - saludaron los cinco al mismo tiempo.  
  
- ¿Faltará alguien más? - le preguntó Sirius casi en un susurro a Remus. Pero éste estaba muy ocupado mirando a Ellyanne.  
  
-¿Han encontrado algo?  
  
-Nada. Se la tragó la tierra. ¡Hasta por Internet no encontré nada!. No me creo eso de que esté muerta -sentenció Marinne. Tabatha bajó la mirada.  
  
-No se desesperen. Ya haremos con ella. Bien, Belz, ¿Por qué no les muestras sus habitaciones a nuestros invitados? -dijo Ellyanne cambiando de tema.  
  
-Sí... vengan por aquí.  
  
Jezabel condujo a los merodeadores hasta unas habitaciones ubicadas en el tercer piso de la mansión. Allí los dejó. Sirius trataba inútilmente de comenzar una conversación, pero se descubrió por primera vez faltante de palabras.   
  
-Cada recámara tiene baño. La cocina está en el piso de abajo. Lo mismo la sala. Pueden ir si quieren. Hay elfos domésticos que los atenderán en cualquier caso. A las 9 se sirve el desayuno. Solemos desayunar todos juntos. Buenas noches.- dijo Belz y se dispuso a salir.  
  
-¡Espera!, -casi gritó Sirius cuando vio que ella se marchaba. Balbuceó hasta que algo se le ocurrió para retenerla- ¿qué desayunamos? -y luego se dijo que hubiese sido mejor quedarse callado.  
  
-En el desayuno lo verán. No tienen hambre ahora, ¿no? -preguntó mirándolo con una media sonrisa.  
  
Sirius tardo un instante en contestar. Se había quedado fascinado con los labios de la joven (Viper: Y después te kejas de mí... ¬¬ ¡BABOSA!!!). Luego, cuando vio que parecía que le correspondía hablar a él, dijo:  
  
-No, no.- y sin lograr más que decir, calló.  
  
- Bueno, entonces los veré en el desayuno. Adiós.   
  
Dicho esto, la muchacha desapareció.  
  
-¿Qué te sucedió? -le preguntó Lupin algo sorprendido en cuanto la otra cerró la puerta.  
  
-¿Qué, qué me sucedió?  
  
- Con la joven, Jezabel. -contestó el licántropo algo irritado.  
  
- Ella..., sí. Linda joven, ¿no?  
  
-A ti te gustan todas.  
  
-Pero ella tiene algo extraño..., ¿no te pareció?.   
  
-Presiento que ella va a ser tu próxima víctima, ¿verdad?  
  
Sirius esbozó una sonrisa encantadora. El silencio evidenció la respuesta y el tema quedó zanjado. Lupin sabía que cualquier discusión sólo haría que el otro se obsesionara aún más.   
  
- Extraño lugar... -cortó el silencio Sirius después de un rato.  
  
Remus aún seguía pensativo.  
  
-Le escribiré a James. Tal vez ellos sepan algo de esta chica.  
  
Sirius se sorprendió.  
  
-Déjalo para mañana. Keops debe estar cansado -manifestó el animago y se tendió sobre la cama.  
  
Remus asintió en silencio. Luego miró a la ventana. Cuarto creciente.  
  
-No les dije...  
  
-Ya lo haremos. Primero debemos sancionarnos de que son de fiar. -quedó en silencio por un instante, y luego agregó- ¿crees que tenga novio?  
  
-¿Te impediría algo ello? -respondió Lupin sin fingir que nos sabía de qué hablaba. Lo que lo sorprendió es que la chica todavía rondaba en los pensamientos de Black.  
  
-No, en realidad, no. -sentenció, como habiendo tomado una decisión, luego se tumbó a un lado y se durmió al instante. Remus se quedó contemplando la luna un poco más.  
  
Hola!!!!! Si!!!! Aca estamos nuevamente el dúo dinámico! Viper se pone unos anteojos negros Si kieren autografos hablen con mi manager... Jezabel! (o Yesi en su defecto... xD!)  
  
Belz: Sí... ¬¬ Mató tu presentación... ¡Hola a todos!, acá estamos de vuelta para presentar una historia de acción, comedia y romance!.   
  
Viper: Sensacional!, Sublime!, Unica!, Adrenalínica! Con Severus!  
  
Belz: Sin Charlie... TT  
  
Viper: Sensual! Divertida! Romantica! Con Severus de vuelta! Graciosa!  
  
Belz: ¬¬  
  
Viper: Misteriosa! Con muchos Severus! Llena de Hombres guapos! Con...  
  
Belz: ¡BASTAAAAAAAAA!   
  
Viper: O.o  
  
Belz: U.U' Bien... solo pedimos que nos dejen Reviews!!! Porque nos alientan mucho y nos dan más ganas de escribir! .  
  
Viper: Y también algún cheke a nombre de Bárbara Snape, o un viaje a Cancún, o una caja de chokolates, o...  
  
Belz: ¡Viper cerrá la boca!,   
  
Viper: ¡FELIZ SEMANA DE LA DULZURA!!!! Viper le da un caramelo a Belz  
  
Belz: Ohhh!!!! Belz agarra caramelo. Belz se lo come Puajjj!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Que asco!!!!!!  
  
Viper: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!   
  
Belz: TT  
  
Viper: Besos!!!!! y Gracias x leer nuestra historia!!!! Dejen reviews porfisssssssss!  
  
Viper y Belz 


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO SEGUNDO: EL SHAMAN DEL DIABLO.  
  
Los jóvenes brujos se despertaron con la calidez de los rayos de sol que se filtraron por su ventana. Se vistieron rápidamente y bajaron a desayunar. Allí, sentados en una mesa rectangular grande, estaban todos los ayer mencionados a punto de desayunar.  
  
-Creímos que no vendrían -saludó Ellyanne con su característico aire de madre. Remus, no obstante, no le dio más de 18 años.  
  
-Imposible. Muchas preguntas -contestó el licántropo.  
  
Desayunaron un nutritivo desayuno extranjero.   
  
-Aquí tienen costumbres distintas.   
  
-Somos todos latinos. No nos gustan los hábitos americanos - entenció Marianne.  
  
-¿Latinos?, ¿Hablan español? -preguntó extrañado Sirius. Remus lo miró dudoso.  
  
-¿Por qué lo dices Padfoot?  
  
-Porque usan un inglés fluido. Casi no se nota su acento.  
  
-Años de práctica -añadió Ellyl. Remus sonrió. Le gustaba aquella mujer. Niña...   
  
-¿Qué edades tienen? -preguntó. Necesitaba quitarse esa duda. Las chicas rieron.  
  
-¡Sacrilegio! -chilló Belz- no pueden preguntarle la edad a una dama.  
  
Remus lanzó una carcajada.  
  
-¡Vamos!, ¡Aún son jóvenes!, ¿Qué problema hay? -replicó el mago. Sirius lo miró con sorpresa. Nunca Remus se desenvolvía tan amenamente en un lugar extraño.  
  
- Rondamos los 18 y 19 años... salvo Rick que tiene ya sus 20 y Chris sus dulce 24...  
  
- ¡Hey, era un secreto! - chilló el chico con una tostada en la boca.  
  
Todos rieron.  
  
- ¿Y qué hacen aquí? - preguntó.  
  
Ellyanne tragó un sorbo de sumo de naranja y habló:  
  
- Somos el típico grupo "freak", cansado de la hipocresía y de las mentiras, que buscan la verdad a costo de sus propias vidas, para hacer frente a amenazas como Voldemort.  
  
Todos salvo los dos merodeadores se atragantaron a la mención de aquel nombre.  
  
- Ellyl, no sé qué me da más miedo. Si su nombre verdadero o cuando Iry lo llamaba "Voldy", "El loco ese" o "Valdemort"... - carraspeó Tabatha desde su lugar.  
  
Sirius lanzó una sonora carcajada y casi se cae de su asiento.  
  
- ¿En serio lo llamaba así?  
  
- Todo el tiempo... era ya insoportable la cantidad de apodos que le ponía. Nunca lo tomó en serio - agregó Ellyanne.  
  
- Te equivocas Ellyanne - cortó Frederick - Nunca le temió. Ella no le puede temer a un sujeto cuando mismamente se trata con el Diablo.  
  
Un frío silencio se apoderó del lugar. No obstante alguien lo cortó.  
  
- No está muerta - volvió a jurar Belz. Una lágrima se escapó y se arrastró por su mejilla. Tabatha la tomó de la mano.  
  
- Lo siento pero... - a Remus le costaba sacar el tema pero necesitaba saber cuánto era posible - ¿Por qué dicen que...  
  
- ...que se trataba con el mismo diablo? - terminó Ellyanne - Ella es un Shaman. Nuestro Shaman. El oráculo del grupo, la consejera. Pero le tendieron una trampa.  
  
- ¿Una trampa?  
  
- Sí. Ella trabajaba para el Consejo de Brujos. Daba asesoramiento y advertencias a importantes empresarios y ayudaba al Juez y al Presidente. Pero un día ellos decidieron que Iry era muy peligrosa para seguir viva... cuando ya vieron que no la necesitaban más, mandaron a matarla.  
  
- ¿Por eso huyó?  
  
- No. Iry es muy astuta. Se compró a sus asesinos. Los Dragones Rojos le perdonaron la vida y ella comenzó a trabajar para ellos. Se vengó de todo el Consejo. Esa fue la temporada oscura de la vida de Ireth. Después de un tiempo, hace no más de tres meses, ella descubrió lo que realmente los Dragones pretendían. Fue ahí cuando optó por hacer lo más estúpido que se le pudo pasar por su cabecita.  
  
- ¿Intentar huir del grupo? - preguntó Remus interesado. Ellyanne sonrió amargamente.  
  
- Intentar enfrentárseles ella sola. Robó no sé qué diablos y huyó a Inglaterra. Supongo que buscaba a Albus Dumbledore para que la ayude - continuó - pero... no sabemos si llegó a tiempo.  
  
Remus sintió como su estómago daba un vuelco. Ellos eran enviados de Dumbledore para pedir respuestas. Si alguna muchacha extranjera hubiese llegado a ellos, tanto él como Sirius lo hubieron sabido.  
  
- Lo siento... - se disculpó rápidamente.  
  
- Descuida. Deben saberlo. Encima ella está como la más buscada del planeta. La ficharon como asesina terrorista. Le espera Azkaban sin juicio.  
  
Remus quizo maldecir. Sirius maldijo en voz alta...  
  
- ¡¿Con esa boca dices Marinne te quiero?! - exclamó la chica sorprendida del vocabulario del mago. Sirius no pestañeó. Remus se quedó con el café a medio tomar. Todos lanzaron una carcajada.  
  
Las frías calles de Londres estaban abaratadas de gente aquella tarde. La noche estaba cayendo con lentitud y algunos copos de nieven amenazaban con soltar una fuerte tormenta. Melissa se abrigó más con su tapado. El cuero la protegía bastante del viento pero necesitaba algo que le cubriese la garganta. "Maldición, ¡cómo fui a olvidarla!" pensó en referencia a su bufanda verde que la había dejado en la casa de aquel sujeto. Melissa no quiso volver. No deseaba arriesgarse a que el tipo la aprisione y llame a la policía o al cuerpo de aurores.   
  
La joven se preocupó al notar que la noche estaba haciendo su presencia. Tenía que buscar algún lugar donde pasar la velada. Un lugar seguro y discreto. No podían encontrarla. Melissa siguió caminando. Su cabello estaba desordenado y su maquillaje algo corrido. Tenía hambre. Metió una mano enguatada en su bolsillo y encontró unos cuantos sickles. Buscó con la mirada algún bar que le pareciese mágico pero rehusó la idea. Su cabeza valía mucho y era muy riesgoso ir a un lugar así. Volvió a introducir su mano en el bolsillo y sacó unos cuantos billetes muggles. Sonrió. Acto seguido, se dirigió a un bar pequeño situado en una esquina.  
  
En otro lugar   
  
Severus Snape llegó una hora más tarde. Su Señor lo había llamado. Al parecer surgía un convenio con un grupo de brujos extranjeros para aumentar las fuerzas. Eso era bueno. Gigantes, Dementores, Vampiros, Hombres lobo y ahora Asesinos a sueldo...   
  
Severus sonrió amargamente. Muchos no saldrían vivos después de esta. Cuando hubo llegado a la habitación donde había dejado a la chica se paró en seco. En parte ya se lo esperaba, aunque albergaba un poco de esperanza de que así no fuese: ella ya no estaba. La buscó con la mirada en vano. Luego se acercó a la cama. Allí aún se podía sentir el fresco aroma a jazmines y algunos manchones de sangre - resultado de sus múltiples heridas - se dibujaban en las sábanas. "Desconsiderada. Pudo haberme limpiado la habitación" pensó mientras arrojaba a un lado su túnica negra y encendía un cigarrillo. Se echó sobre un sillón. Recostado y pensando en los hechos más recientes, el mago observó que la chica había dejado su bufanda. Era de color verde oscuro. Sonrió. Era color su color favorito. Como los días de colegio...  
  
Severus tomó la prenda y alargó la mano para atrapar su varita. Con un rápido y majestuoso movimiento de muñeca hechizó la tela y está inmediatamente se tensó en el aire. El mago volvió a sonreír.  
  
Melissa salió del pub en cuanto vio a aquel borracho debatirse con el otro sujeto. Prefería huir de cualquier problema hasta que la furor "Danvers" pasase. Mientras caminaba miraba los diarios del suelo en busca de alguna noticia interesante para ella. Sin embargo no encontró nada. Cansada de tanto estrés se desplomó sobre un banco de piedra. El sol ya se había puesto. Tendría que buscar alguna habitación para pasar la noche, a menos que quisiese dormir junto a los vagabundos de la zona.   
  
Fue cuando se dispuso a partir cuando sintió una presencia extraña. De hecho eran dos. Melissa hizo como si nada y emprendió viaje. Caminó con paso rápido pero sus sombras no la perdían de vista. Se dirigió por las calles más transitadas, allí no se atreverían a hacerle daño. Pero su idea se vio apagada cuando sus ojos notaron la presencia de policías muggles y de hombres vestidos de forma extraña. "Aurores" pensó. Sin titubear se metió por una calle más angosta y salió a un parque. Maldijo para sus adentros. Era lo que menos se esperaba. Tragó saliva y emprendió viaje. Para su desgracia las sombras aún le seguían el paso. No tuvo otra opción: metió su mano dentro de su tapado y buscó su varita. No estaba.   
  
Melissa se desesperó. No tenía forma de defenderse. De un movimiento brusco y rápido, alguien saltó desde el vacío. La chica calló de bruces al suelo. Un figura demacrada y blanca se abalanzó sobre su cuerpo. Melissa pudo adivinar que se trataba de un vampiro.   
  
La criatura la tomó por los hombros y la arrojó contra un árbol. Melissa pudo sentir como sus costillas se rompían. Sin embargo, la chica se reincorporó y se lanzó contra el monstruo golpeándolo fuertemente con una patada en la mandíbula. El vampiro se tambaleó. Melissa aprovechó y volvió a golpearlo con el puño. El vampiro voló contra un banco. Sin titubear la chica tomó una rama caída y la usó contra el monstruo, partiéndosela en la nuca. El vampiro no se musitó. Con sus ojos inyectados buscó a la débil figura de la muchacha y se lanzó sobre ella. La tomó del cuello y la arrojó contra la pared sin soltarla. Hizo esto repetidas veces. Melissa podía sentir el frío muro de roca sólida avecindarse una y otra vez contra su cuerpo. Pero no podía rendirse. No obstante, no era lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentársele al monstruo. En ese momento volvió a sentir la segunda presencia. La buscó con la mirada. La estaba observando. Melissa intentó concentrarse en pedirle ayuda pero el dolor y los golpes se lo impedían. Estaba a punto de morir, ya no sentía nada.   
  
De un sutil susurro, la varita lanzó una ráfaga de luz que dio de lleno contra el vampiro. La criatura soltó a la chica y se miró. Tenía un hoyo en el estómago. Acto seguido, se desintegró.   
  
La muchacha se encontraba débil y moribunda. No se había movido del suelo. De hecho, no podía moverse. Le dolía cada uno de sus huesos. Tenía frío y miedo. La sombra salió de su escondite. Melissa cerró los ojos. Luego los volvió a abrir. Era el hombre que la había salvado la primera vez.  
  
- No se puede salir de noche - dijo con voz trémula - tendrás que acostumbrarte.   
  
Melissa no contestó. Solo rogó porque él no se le ocurra darla a los aurores. Severus la ayudó a levantarse. Estaba sorprendido por la resistencia de la chica. Cualquiera hubiese muerto con el primer golpe.   
  
- Lo siento - tartamudeó casi sin aliento por el dolor.  
  
- Fue mi culpa - agregó este - Yo te quité la varita.   
  
Después de decir esto, sacó de su túnica una varita oscura, cuidadosamente labrada, de color madera.  
  
- Por... qué...  
  
- Por si intentabas huir - explicó él - Pero ni te percataste de que no la tenías.   
  
- ¿Cómo me encontraste? - inquirió. Severus sonrió.  
  
- Dejaste tu bufanda. Usé un hechizo localizador.  
  
Melissa abrió la boca pero no dijo nada. Era muy astuto. Se alegró por eso.  
  
- Gracias... - susurró. Snape la observó. Sintió como se le encendían un poco las mejillas 


End file.
